New Ways to Dream
by starxfisch
Summary: Skank! Kurt & Librarian! Blaine. Kurt is a resident skank at Mckinley High. When he has to journey to the library in the town next door, his life may change forever when he meets Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello- depending on the response to this, I may or may not continue it. If you like, please let me know and I would be happy to continue it but if it isn't very popular there is a chance it will just be a one shot. Anyways, hope you enjoy & thanks for reading :)**

**Dusk had just past and left a steel blue hue over Lima, Ohio. Less cars traveled the streets, and silence started to settle in the air as street lights began to flicker on overhead.**

Activity was picking up in the local gay bar, Scandals, parking lot. Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray were leaning against the backside of the building blowing off steam sharing drags off a cigarette. They stood without speaking, letting the wind ghost over their skin and cool them down from the heat and sweat that covered their skin from being inside for so long.

They heard a door open from around the corner, not thinking much of it. They usually stuck together when they hit up Scandals, which was famous for not questioning ID's, so as to avoid getting too involved with an individual unless they wanted to, and it usually worked. They still didn't think much of the three figures stepping around the corner and getting nearer to them as they took their last few drags.

Kurt was blowing out his nose and staring at the sky, watching the first few stars start to come out when he heard the first, "Hey."

He looked down to see the three figures, men, standing next to Quinn on his right.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

They men snickered and one moved closer to put his arm around Quinn. She quickly shoved it off roughly and walked to stand on the other side of Kurt, an eyebrow cocked and arms crossed over her chest.

"What's your guys' problem? We just were looking for a good time, and you two look like you know how to handle that," another one said with a leering smile. "Unless you're too frigid to know how to have a good time."

Kurt scoffed and threw the cigarette on the ground. "Right, okay. Just get lost, we're not looking for anything. Especially a couple of washed out, forty-year-old fuck ups like yourselves to show us a good time." He was busy putting the cigarette out with the heel of his boot that he didn't see the first swing coming.

He was on the ground in a second. He heard Quinn screaming, and he looked to the side to see two pairs of feet, one of them being Quinn's, as well as the side doors to the bar opening. The sound of metal on metal was the last thing he could make sense of.

"What the hell happened?"

Kurt had been resting his head on the back of one of the couches that they had placed in their hangout under the bleachers during lunch when he heard his fellow Skanks approaching. He lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes to see them handing him a cigarette.

"You need it," the dark-haired girl said who was handing it to him.

He took it and flipped his lighter on, taking a long and slow drag before reaching up to touch the scar that now painted the left curve of his jaw.

"A little scuffle at the bar," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Kurt, you are so full of shit," Quinn said on the opposite side of the couch. She had taken a seat next to him, laying down so her legs hung over the arm of the couch.

He smiled. "Fabray, I'd say we handled ourselves quite nicely. We got out alive, didn't we?"

She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "Sure, I guess we did."

They informed the other girls of what happened the evening prior which lead to a scar on Kurt's jaw and lower lip, a bruised forearm, and fresh rip in his leather jacket.

"Shit," one of the girls said. "Why do you guys keep going there? Sounds crazy as hell."

Quinn and Kurt grinned at each other.

"You never know what could happen," Quinn said with a shrug as the bell rang. They slowly got up and began to make way to class.

Kurt was sitting with his feet on his desk in the back of his English class. He was in AP English beyond the belief of his classmates. His teacher gave him a hard time, but he didn't care. He just sat in back and minded his own business, pretending not to listen too hard. And today he learned that they needed to start their next unit, requiring them to get a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. His head fell back and he let out a groan.

"That's enough, Mr. Hummel," his teacher said. "You guys need to have it by tomorrow, so please borrow one from our library or go out and buy a copy tonight. See you tomorrow."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why is he just finding out he needs to have a copy of this book by tomorrow? He started out the classroom and stopped by his locker to get his stuff and headed to the school's library to get a copy of the book. He tried look under the P's for the title of the book, the J's for Jane, and the A's for Austen, but there was nothing to be found. He went up to the desk. The student behind it was absolutely oblivious to the world, snapping her gum in her mouth and flipping through a colorful magazine without so much as a glance his way.

"Um, hey, could I get some help or something? I don't have all day," he said pointedly.

She looked up with a shocked expression, looking dumbly at him for a moment. Kurt made no effort to make other friends with people at his school, and everyone either hated him or was afraid of him. He guess the ladder for this one.

"Uh...sure...how can I, uh, help you?" she stuttered out.

"I need a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. As soon as possible would be great, if you know how to make yourself useful."

The girl's eyes widened but she leaned to the left to type the title into the computer.

"I'm really sorry, but, uh, we're out of it. All of the copies are taken. We don't have anymore-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," he said, holding a hand up. "Thanks for nothing." He took long, quick strides out of the school library and started towards his car to drive and try and find a library out of Lima.

His car was old and beat up, but it worked well. He got in and threw his backpack in the back seat and started the engine. He was fuming about having to go to a library to get this book; he didn't dare step foot into a library in Lima where he might be seen by the people that go to his school, so he journeyed to the next town over.

_This is just great_, he was thinking. _I have to drive twenty minutes for a stupid book for a stupid project in that boring-as-hell class with an excuse for a teacher..._

His thoughts were still buzzing as he got to Westerville's library. He parked and made his way inside, the consciousness of other's thoughts far from his mind.

He had added pink streaks to his hair two years ago. The stud came a year later. His wardrobe was strictly made up of ripped shirts, studded jackets, and leather pants or skintight jeans. Between this, his scars, and his slightly heeled boots, he was used to a look here and there everywhere he went. It got past the point of fazing him.

He headed inside the library and unknowingly reveled in the warm room with the sight of hundreds of books before him.

He started down the rows and took his time in trying to find the one he was in search of. He took out a book that had a title that caught his eye every once in a while or pulled a book at random to read a few lines at random. He could never do this in Lima, so he used this opportunity while he could. He didn't notice the figure standing near the end of the shelves watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Blaine Anderson was stocking returned books on their shelves when he noticed the tall figure in black leather down the aisle. His jaw dropped a tiny bit when he saw the boy. He was tall and slender, with a bit of a downcast demeanor. He bit his lip and tried to continue what he was working on but it was difficult not to take a few stolen glances at him.

He took one last look as he shelved the last book and started towards the front of the library. He threw the box under the desk and when he stood up he jumped a little to see the boy who he had been so enthralled with a few moments ago standing in front of him.

"Oh! Hello. Um, can I help you?"

Kurt took in the boy standing in front of him. Dark hair gelled down, white dress shirt tucked in with jeans. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here."

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together and he snapped his head to the side. "Okaaay...I'm just doing my job, you know. I was just trying to help."

"Mm, way to be," Kurt said pointedly. "Look, can you handle getting me a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and made his way around the desk. "Sure thing, I just put that back." He tried to keep his head as level as possible as he went to the row where he had just put the book. What was this kid's problem?

As he rounded the corner, Kurt took note of his name. Blaine.

Kurt followed, checking out Blaine's ass and smirking. _Not bad_, he thought.

Blaine handed him the book when he found it. "Sorry for the trouble. Just, you know, trying to help you out. Really."

"Don't sweat it, fancy boy. It's not your fault."

Blaine gave a small, nervous chuckle. "Um, let me check that out for you..."

"Nah, It's cool, I'll get it back eventually," Kurt said and started for the door.

"Wait, wait, you have to-"

But Kurt was already out the door.

Blaine stood their stumped.

What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a couple of alerts on this, so I decided to update. Warning, it moves kind of fast. Anyways, hope you enjoy ;)**

Kurt got home just after 6 to find his dad and step-mother, Carole, cooking dinner. He rolled his eyes and started the walk to his bedroom.

"Hey, Kurt," he heard his dad call, but he didn't answer. He just kept walking.

It wasn't that he didn't like Carole. Really, he did. But she wasn't his mom. And plus she had her own son, Finn, who lived with them now who Kurt detested. A jock, a member of their school's glee club, popular, smart, admired asset at McKinley...he was everything that Kurt wasn't.

Kurt got to his room and started to get changed when his phone rang. He grabbed it out of his jacket pocket and saw that it was Quinn.

"Hey, Kurt, it's me. Listen, I don't think I can stay in here much longer."

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together. "Where are you?"

"Home with my mom. But she's going off again about my dad and I can't stand it. Meet me at Scandals at 8."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Quinn, are you insane? We nearly got kicked to the curb or worse yesterday. Why would we go there again?"

Quinn chuckled on the other end. "Hummel, you're such a girl! C'mon, don't sweat what just happened, it won't happen again. Let's just go, it'll be fun. Live a little, would ya?"

"All right, all right, I get it," Kurt said, cutting her off. He hated when she did that. "I'll eat dinner and meet you there at 8, happy?"

He could practically hear her smirking on the other end. "Yeah. See you then."

Kurt went downstairs after his dad called him a third time. He trudged down the stairs in his heeled, tie-up leather boots which had his leather pants tucked in. His dad looked him up and down as he sat down at the table.

"Going out tonight again, buddy?"

"Mhm," Kurt mumbled as he started serving himself some food.

"Where to?" Burt asked.

"Nowhere, just hanging out with Quinn," he answered vaguely with a wave of his hand. Carole took a seat at the table then, giving Burt a look of concern.

Burt nodded secretly to her and turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, maybe it'd be a good idea if you didn't go out tonight."

Kurt looked up and stopped eating. He gave them a questioning look. "Why the hell not?"

"Kurt, language," his father scolded.

"Honey, we are just worried about you," Carole started.

"Well you don't need to be," Kurt cut in. "I'm fine."

"Kurt, what on earth happened to your lip?"

Damn. Kurt had put cover up over his jaw and was covering the bruised forearm with a studded jean jacket, but he failed to cover up his lip. He didn't think his father would notice the slit, but he was apparently wrong.

"Nothing, they're just chapped. Cold weather," he said quickly as he drew his lip in to cover it.

His father scoffed. "Yeah, I'll bet. Kurt, stay in tonight. Get your homework done that you've been putting off. Please."

"No," Kurt said as he stood up. "I'm going out. I already told Quinn I was. I already did my homework. It's fine."

"Kurt..." his father stood up and started towards him. Kurt backed away.

"Dad, just let me go."

Kurt could see a flash of hurt on Burt's face. He shook his head a little, looking down.

"Kurt, I'm trying..."

Kurt couldn't take it. He walked away and walked outside of the house. He didn't want to hear it. He got in his car and started making his way to Scandals.

He hated that he was doing that to his dad. He knew he didn't deserve it. Burt definitely didn't deserve to be treated how Kurt was treating him, especially after his heart attack last year. Kurt felt overwhelmingly guilty, and that's why he left. He didn't know how to handle it any other way.

It was just getting dark when he got to Scandals. He knew Quinn wouldn't be there for another 15 minutes, but he headed in anyway. The man at the front in charge of checking ID's waved his hand at him, well past familiar with his company.

Kurt walked in, his stride confident and head held up high. He checked out the crowd seeing if there was anyone worth talking to. It looked pretty typical; all mostly older guys, some dancing, some nursing a beer at the bar. He settled himself in a stool at the end and ordered his usual drink.

He took a couple swigs of it, downing it completely. The bartender raised his eyebrows but passed him another.

"Thanks," Kurt said as he lifted it to the bartender and started sipping. He wanted to black out all of the embarrassment and anguish he felt towards how he treated his dad and Carole, how he just left after they nicely asked him not to. He knew they were just looking out for him, that they cared about him too much and didn't want him to get hurt, but he didn't know how to just say "Okay," and do what they said, so he numbed the pain.

He ordered two more drinks and Quinn still hadn't arrived. He checked his watch. It read close to 8:30. He rolled his eyes and spun around on the stool to check everyone out again, almost falling over as he did so.

"Well, I'll be damned," he mumbled under his breath.

Walking in alone, clad in skintight jeans and a tucked in, button-down shirt with a tie...was it that same kid that worked at the library in Westerville? How many people came to bars dressed like that?

_I must be more drunk than I thought. _He shook his head but couldn't take his eyes off the boy who walked in, whether it was Blaine the Librarian or not.

He discreetly kept his eye on the boy as he got closer and approached the bar. He was two stools down from Kurt, taking a seat and ordering a beer.

Shit. It was definitely him. Less gel in the hair. Same amazing ass.

What the hell was he doing at a gay bar? It couldn't be possible.

Kurt smirked and moved down. He wasn't going to pass such an opportunity.

"Hey, fancyboy," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine nearly jumped a mile out of his seat and turned to see who was talking to him. His eyes grew wide. "Wha-"

"You got me my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ at the library today," Kurt said with a sly smile bringing his hand up to rub Blaine's thigh.

"I know," Blaine said, shifting uncomfortably and taking another swig of beer. "I was there. It happened, like, four hours ago."

"Ooo, sassy, are we?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and continued drinking.

"Why the hell are you hanging around here anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Why do you think?" Blaine quipped back.

Kurt shrugged. "Haven't the slightest. You think you're going to get any action in that boxy button-down, you're dreaming."

Blaine started to stand up.

"No, wait," Kurt started, getting up to follow him. He didn't want him to leave. A drink too many, however, left him reeling. He nearly fell over when he stood up.

"Whoa," Blaine said, catching Kurt. Kurt looked up at him, noticing the blazing hazel eyes and slight stubble lining Blaine's jaw. He looked different from the out -of-shape bumbling idiot who helped him earlier at the library. He actually looked...kind of hot.

"Dance with me," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

"I don't think you're in any shape to-"

"Shut up," Kurt groaned, pulling Blaine close.

And he did.

Blaine started moving in time to the music, letting Kurt pull him closer. They were only inches apart, moving their hips dangerously close together in time.

_Who was this guy_, Kurt thought. Certainly not the stuck up guy he met only hours earlier.

He had been watching the ground and he looked up to see the same eyes ablaze and blown wide. He smirked and pulled Blaine against him, grinding his hips down and growing harder at the contact.

A small groan escaped Blaine's mouth. He tried to pull away but Kurt wouldn't let him. Kurt pulled him closer still, their faces just far enough...

Blaine initiated the kiss. It was quick and he brought his mouth back instantly, a blush growing on his cheeks. Kurt leaned in and pulled him back into a searing kiss, pulling on his tie.

"Get a room!" they heard called. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started leading him to the back rooms in the bar.

"Where are we-" Blaine started but before he knew it, Kurt was tugging him into an empty room and pushing him onto a bed.

Kurt sat on the edge and started to untie his boots.

"Wait a second," Blaine started to sit up. "What are you doing?'"

"You do not shut up, do you?" Kurt asked him. "God, I won't even be able to enjoy this because you'll be running your fucking mouth the whole time."

"Enjoy this?" Blaine squeaked.

"Uh, yeah," Kurt said, kicking the second shoe off.

He turned to look at the boy on the bed behind him. He looked so innocent, but a look of curiosity crossed his features.

All too soon it seemed, Blaine was taking Kurt's shoulders and gently but quickly laying him down on the bed before kissing him from behind and above. Kurt's eyes flew open in surprise but then fell shut as he felt Blaine's tongue slide into his own. _Where did this come from_, he thought. He moaned at the move, trying to twist to get a better angle to kiss Blaine. Blaine let him shift so that Kurt was laying underneath him.

Their quick breathing was all that filled the room. Blaine was on all fours above Kurt, kissing him as ferociously as when he started. Kurt leaned his head to the side so Blaine could begin to kiss down his neck. There was no way it could be the same guy from earlier. There's just no way.

"Hey, buddy, don't leave a- Ohhh," he moaned as he felt Blaine's hand start to rub him through his pants.

He started panting as Blaine's hand started to move faster. He opened his eyes. Blaine's curls were breaking out of the little gel he had put in, his tie was somehow undone and wrinkled on the floor while his shirt had come untucked and unbuttoned at the top somehow.

Blaine removed his hand and Kurt whined at the lack of contact, but only for a moment because all of a sudden, Blaine was fully on top of him, grinding his hips down into Kurt's own.

"Oh-Oh my God," Kurt got out, his eyes rolling. "This is, this feels-"

"You do not shut up, do you?" Blaine whispered huskily in his ear.

Before Kurt knew it, he was coming undone. That whisper put him over the edge.

When he came to, he looked at Blaine, who he could decipher had a similar experience. He had laid on top of Kurt for a moment before rolling himself off to the side and trying to calm his breath.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Kurt asked, turning his head to look at Blaine.

Blaine just smirked. He got up, buttoned his shirt and redid his tie before helping Kurt up.

"You're in no shape to drive. C'mon."

Kurt let himself be taken to Blaine's car. Blaine helped him into the passenger seat and he used the control to lean the seat back.

"Where do you live?" Blaine asked once he was in the driver's seat.

Kurt told him his address. He was so tired. The mix of alcohol and his recent high from his orgasm was leaving him exhausted. He turned his head and looked up to watch Blaine driving. He noticed that Blaine's sleeves were rolled up, and he wore a watch on his right wrist. He noticed the tie was done looser than it had been tied before. He noticed the curls at the nape of his neck, and the way he drove with one hand on the wheel and the other hanging out the window.

He moaned. He could feel a headache coming on. He's not sure how Blaine got him to his house, he's not sure how he got to his room, but he when he woke up the next morning, he was sure full of confusion and a desire for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have so much free time (weird!) and writing this is actually a lot of fun, so please enjoy another update! I did rate this M, just as a reminder. I've never written a story like this, and it moves fast, so just reiterating the rating. And thank you SO much for the alerts & reviews, it all means a lot to me! 3**

"What happened to you last night?"

Kurt glanced to the side to see Quinn out of the corner of his eye, standing next to him at his locker. She had a smirk on her face as if she knew exactly what happened.

"Um, you were the one who said to meet at 8. I waited until 8:30 and you still weren't there," he shot back.

"Did I say 8?" she asked. "Hm. I meant 9. Anyways, you could have waited. Or called. Anything, really, so that I didn't show up there alone and waiting only to be hit on by a bunch of smashed, forty three year olds."

Kurt gave her a dubious look. "Scandals is a gay bar, Quinn."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. Apparently that's not the only crowd that flocks there."

The bell rang and they started to head for class. "So where did you go?" she asked again.

Kurt thought it over for a moment before responding. "Nowhere, I just went home."

She scoffed. "Lame. Why didn't you find yourself a little action for the night? Have a little fun?"

"No one there was worth my time," he said smoothly. "I checked it out. Got a drink. Not worth it," he shook his head and turned to go to his class.

"Catch you later," he heard Quinn say.

He got to class and tuned out, thinking over his exchange with Quinn. He didn't want to tell her about what happened with Blaine. More than that, no one in the school could know. Not even...especially not...his Skank friends. His reputation and his image that he worked hard to build and preserve would be over as he knew it. So he kept it to himself. And that's the way it would stay.

"Hey, dude, do you need a ride home today?"

Kurt whipped around to see Finn coming up next to him.

"Uh, no, why would I need a ride home?" he shot back. He hated talking to Finn, especially at school. People knew they were step-brothers, but even still.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd ask. I haven't seen you around much lately, so..."

"Yeah, well, I don't need a ride. I have my own car. And you probably have football practice then glee club practice then God knows what else, so save your breath."

He stalked off before Finn could say anything else. He didn't feel as bad about how he was talking to Finn compared to when he talked to Burt and Carole, but he did feel a little guilty. It wasn't Finn's fault that things were the way there were. And Finn kept trying to connect with him. Maybe that'd work one day, but not today. He had too many other things on his mind.

After school, he didn't hesitate to sprint out to his car. He usually met with his the Skanks after school to share a smoke, walk to the skate park, try to get someone to buy them a six pack...whatever. But not today.

It was approximately a 23 minute drive to the Westerville County Library. He carelessly parked his car in the back of the lot and started to make his way inside, putting out the end of his cigarette before walking up the concrete steps.. He didn't even know if Blaine would be working today, but it was worth a shot. He actually wanted to see the guy.

He opened the giant wooden doors and made his way inside. There were less people inside than there had been the previous day, to Kurt's pleasant surprise. He started towards the front desk, but only an elderly woman resided behind it. He bit his lower lip, chewing it over and working his way through the aisles to try and find that boxy shirt wearing, bow-tied loser who he couldn't get off his mind.

He turned a corner to find his request granted. Blaine was kneeling on the ground, once again emptying a box of returned books to a shelf.

Kurt smirked and made his way towards Blaine. Blaine was facing away from him and showed no sign of knowing he was there. As quietly as he could, he stepped behind Blaine and swiftly moved his hands to cover Blaine's hips before bringing them to his back and moving them down, getting dangerously close to his ass.

"Guess who," he whispered in his ear.

Blaine jumped a mile and spun around. Kurt had him pinned against the back wall, his hands resting on either side of Blaine's shoulders.

"Uh," Blaine tried to get out.

Kurt leaned closer. Blaine could smell the cigarette smoke lingering on his breath, felt the dangerous closeness of their lips and middles.

"Um," he tried again. A blush was creeping up his neck to his cheeks. "It's...uh...nice to see you?"

Kurt pulled back instantly. "You kidding me? That's how you're going to...Jesus." He looked back down the aisle. It was void of any other people, so he turned back and once again leaned closer. "After last night, I guess I expected something a little more...hm, I don't know."

"A little more what?" Blaine asked, the blush starting to fade but his chest rising and falling heavily.

"A little more sexy. You're wild in the sack, you know that?" Kurt purred, his lips dangerously close to Blaine's.

"Yeah, um," Blaine started, moving his face aside. "Except...except that's really hard when I'm not drunk and don't even know your name."

Kurt cocked his head. "You don't...I never told you my name?"

Blaine shook his head quickly, turning back to face Kurt, having to look up at him slightly.

He hummed, looking down into Blaine's golden hazel eyes. Fuck, he could not get enough of this guy for whatever reason. "Kurt."

Blaine smiled up at him. A little forcefully, he stepped from beyond where Kurt was holding him and held his hand out.

Kurt started at it, his eyebrows raised.

Blaine looked at his hand, to Kurt's face, then back to his hand before retracting it.

"You have no fucking idea what you're doing, do you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked around quickly, worried that somebody would hear. If there's one thing he knew it was that Kurt didn't really give a damn about what anybody thought, and he certainly didn't care enough to watch his language in the middle of a public library during the day.

Blaine stared at the boy in front of him. He had skintight black jeans tucked into white Doc Martens with a white t-shirt tucked in under a ripped, faded and studded jean jacket. His hair was streaked with hot and soft pinks, a stud in his left ear with a series of other piercings on his right. His lip had a fresh scar on it, and eyeliner graced his upper eyelids. And he couldn't fathom for a moment what he was doing cornering Blaine at his job- as a librarian, no less- and coming onto him. He didn't even know that Blaine went to a private school yet.

Blaine shook his head. "Not really. I have no idea what I'm doing, but more than that, I have no idea what you're doing either."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine let out a laugh. The whole thing was completely ridiculous. He couldn't help it. "What are you doing here? Why are you talking to me- look at me! I'm so completely out of your league it's ridiculous."

Kurt dropped his head with a sigh. "Look, Blaine-"

"Wait, you actually know my name?"

Kurt looked up. Blaine was staring at him, his eyes wide and puppy-like, so unlike last night when they had been blown wide with lust and wanting. Kurt couldn't get enough, and the thrill of knowing there were two sides to this guy made him all the more enticing.

"Of course I know your name," Kurt said.

"How?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pointed to Blaine's name tag.

Blaine looked down. "Oh."

While he was still looking down, Kurt took advantage of his outstretched hand and used it to push Blaine back towards the wall.

"Whoa," Blaine said, holding his hands up. "What are you doing?"

"Oh my God, this is painful." Kurt said, dropping his hands and starting to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned back around. "You ask too many questions."

Blaine clicked his tongue. "Well sorr., I'm sorry that I'm supposed to know how to handle a punk coming here and hitting on a librarian."

This made Kurt laugh. It was a big laugh. He doesn't laugh often. He'll chuckle here and there at something Quinn or one of the Skanks says, but this kind of laugh was something he hadn't done in years. It made Blaine smile, and it eased the tension momentarily. Kurt immediately drew back his smile and looked Blaine up and down. Blaine cleared his throat, putting his hands in his pocket.

"So, really. Why are you here? Can I help you with something?" Blaine asked. The question was earnest, and there was a shift in his demeanor. He started towards Kurt, close to closing the gap between them save for a few inches.

Kurt smiled and licked his lips. He started to close the gap more. "Yeah, actually. You can help me. I need some help relieving some tension, and you seem to know how to do that. Meet me again tonight. We'll make use of that special talent of yours."

Blaine looked up. He narrowed his eyes.

_There's no way he's going to go for it_, Kurt thought. _God, he's more naïve than I thought. I almost feel sorry for him._

"Okay."

Kurt's eyebrows flew up. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'okay.' Expecting something different?" Blaine asked, leaning over to show himself off as he picked the box up off the ground. He turned and stood up straight. "So. Meet you at Scandals. Same time?" He walked away, a small smile on his face.

Kurt stood in place- shocked, unsure, and excited.

Kurt's dad let him go out that night. He didn't try to stop him. Didn't try to tell him that he shouldn't. Just told him to be safe, that he loved him, and to have a good time. Kurt couldn't decide if he thought that was better or worse than fighting. He didn't want to think about it.

Thoughts of Blaine consumed his thoughts more than he could control. Blaine, who, by day, was a fucking _librarian_. Sure, he went to school (which school, Kurt wasn't sure), but he'd be damned to find out what else peaked Blaine's interest besides stocking shelves, helping elderly women find books to borrow, and apparently sex.

He couldn't shake how fantastic Blaine had been in Scandals. One minute, he was this timid little thing that wouldn't touch Kurt's hand, the next minute he's grinding his hips into Kurt's, breathing fast, heart pounding, shamelessly using him to get himself off. And it worked, not just for him, but for Kurt too.

So he arrived to Scandals eager for what the night would bring. Maybe he'd finally lose the V-Card. He'd never admit that he was still a virgin, but he felt like Blaine might be a good way to go in order to make that step. Though, as experienced as Blaine appeared to be, he had doubt that Blaine would be ready for that.

He walked into Scandals, eyes scanning for Blaine. It was just after 8, and it was a little more full tonight than it had been the previous night. He made his way through the crowd on the dance floor, making his way up to the bar. There were three other guys there that he noticed, but it seemed as if Blaine might have stood him up. He huffed and took a seat at the bar, so similar to how the previous night had gone.

He was about to start his second drink when he felt a hand on his waist and a low, murmured whisper in his ear.

"Looking for someone?"

Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile and turned around. His jaw nearly would have dropped if he hadn't stopped it. Blaine had ditched the librarian attire finally, and in exchange donned dark washed jeans and a tight, black v neck. The gel was gone. Completely. Black curls fell behind his ears and on his forehead, and like the night before, his hazel eyes were burning.

He had a beer in his hand. He had already been drinking.

"Well, well, well," Kurt said, standing up. "Look who we have here. Blaine forgot his usual drab at home?"

Blaine laughed and took a sip of beer. "You could say that. Thought I'd keep it loose tonight."

Kurt nodded, quirking an eyebrow and scanning his eyes over Blaine's body. He had a completely knew aura of confidence.

"Do you just come out at night or something?" Kurt asked.

"You could say that," he replied. "It is the only time I'm out, actually."

Kurt hadn't meant it the way he said it, but he understood what Blaine was saying. It made him a little sad, figuring that no one must know that Blaine was gay. He took for granted how accepting his family and friends were of it.

He was so lost in the thought that the touch of skin on skin when Blaine grabbed his forearm surprised him. Blaine was leading him towards the dance floor. He had taken the drink out of Kurt's hand and set it on the bar along with his beer before doing so, and now there they were, close as they had been before. But this time, Blaine was more in control.

They moved in time, dancing near each other, stolen touches placed here and there, and Kurt could feel himself growing anxious. He could tell Blaine was also. Kurt felt an unmistakable brush on his left hip, and he knew neither of them wanted to wait much longer. He finally took Blaine's hand, leading him off the dance floor.

Kurt grabbed their drinks and handed Blaine his beer before walking ahead to the back, to the same room they had occupied the night before.

Blaine had stayed silent. Finally they got to the room. Kurt walked in and set his drink on the tiny table placed next to the bed. He didn't want to think about how many times that same room had been used, and to be honest he didn't much care at the moment. He turned around to see Blaine locking the door then similarly turning to face Kurt.

It only took a moment of awkward staring for them to lunge at each other, Kurt with more force. He knocked Blaine against the back of the door, kissing him fiercely on the lips, jaw, and neck. He heard Blaine's groans of pleasure, felt Blaine's hands moving in sporadic patterns along his lower back. It was intoxicating to see and hear and feel Blaine this way.

"How are you the same person," Kurt got out between kisses. "That works at the fucking library... wearing those horrid bow ties and sweater vests? That can barely get two words out before... st-stuttering all over the place?"

"Sounds like you're the one who stutters," Blaine mumbled before another one of his groans filled the room.

When he felt like he couldn't take it anymore, Blaine moved his hands up and gripped Kurt's biceps and gently forced him backwards until his knees hit the end of the bed and buckled, bringing them tumbling down on the bed, Blaine spread on top of Kurt.

Kurt sighed as Blaine's tongue broke through his lips and starting exploring. Their hips started to move together in time, their erections rubbing together through their jeans.

Their breathless sighs and moans filled the room. Kurt brought his hands up and worked his arms out of his jacket and his shirt before reaching up to pull Blaine's off. Blaine let him. They stopped for a minute before Kurt made the first move towards Blaine's pants. Blaine was hesitant at first, but he let Kurt do it. Kurt watched his eyes, waiting for an okay. Blaine nodded. Kurt gently unbuttoned his jeans and Blaine slid out of them. Then, with shaking hands, Blaine reached for the button on Kurt's pants. Kurt let his head fall back, letting Blaine do it himself. He wanted to make sure Blaine had control considering he was about 99% certain that he was more comfortable with this than Blaine was.

They stopped kissing and just rolled their hips together. Blaine's head was tucked into the crook of Kurt's neck. It felt amazing to bask in the feel of Blaine's warm skin that was starting to glisten slightly with sweat, his curls dampening a little.

Their groans and sighs of pleasure were all that filled the room before Kurt spoke up.

"What school do you go to?" he asked.

Blaine lifted his head up to look at Kurt in the eyes. There was a bit of questioning and a hint of a smile. "Dalt-Dalton Academy. A private-uh- school," he moaned, leaning his head back down.

Kurt stroked his back and hair as their hips slowed down a little. They found an even rhythm and Kurt spoke up again.

"A private school? Why am I not sur-surp-prised."

Blaine chuckled. "Here's the kicker: it's an all boys private school."

"So that's how you got so experienced," Kurt said.

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" Blaine asked. He started to move his hips faster. "Or maybe I'm just a natural expert."

Kurt groaned. "If your such an expert how about you get us out of this last layer?"

They still had their boxer briefs on. They hadn't gotten to that point yet- the last point.

"Are you-uh...are you sure?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt knitted his eyebrows together. "Yeah, I'm sure. What's the problem?"

He saw hesitancy flash across Blaine's features before slowly dipping his hands down and easing his briefs off. He tossed them on the floor, a blush noticeably crawling on his features as he reached for Kurt's.

Kurt decided to help. "Please, Blaine," he whined softly. "Please."

It seemed to help. Blaine helped Kurt wiggle out of the briefs and tossed them on top of his own.

He hadn't yet laid down on top of Kurt. "Don't we, uh...need protection or something?"

Blaine was one surprise after another. He knew how to handle himself, Kurt found.

Kurt reached down to grab his wallet and pulled a condom out. He knew he'd need to be prepared one day, and he figured that day had come.

Blaine's breathing was picking up. "Who, is, um...you know?"

Kurt smirked and leaned up to capture Blaine's mouth in a kiss.

"Just relax," Kurt cooed.

"Just...relax."

And he did.

They laid down next to each other and started moving as they had, more gasps escaping at the new sensations of skin against skin.

"So what about you?" Blaine asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Hm?"

"What school do you go to?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, um, McKinley High. Public school in Lima."

Blaine hummed.

A series of questions had been on his mind. What influenced Kurt's punk image? Did he hate everyone at his school like Blaine imagined he would? Did his family know how often he came here? Was he out?

But he didn't ask. They just kept moving.

They knew when the moment came. Kurt rolled himself on top of Blaine and handled Blaine as delicately as he needed to.

He prepped him using some lube that had been in the desk drawer next to the bed, making sure Blaine told him if it was too much or when to continue.

"Please, Kurt, I need you now. I need you to...uhh, uh...to..."

Kurt knew. He slowly lined himself up. He acted like he knew exactly what he was doing, but he didn't. And he didn't want Blaine to know that. As far as Blaine knew, he had done this before.

He eased himself inside Blaine. They both adjusted to the feeling before Kurt continued to rock, slowly at first and then faster as they got more comfortable.

Blaine was groaning, a little at the new feeling of someone inside him but mostly at how incredible it felt to be joined to Kurt.

Kurt enjoyed it just as well, loving watching Blaine writhing in want underneath him. He kissed Blaine sweetly as he worked, making sure Blaine was okay.

Kurt came first, Blaine following soon after as Kurt used his hand to stroke him.

They collapsed next to each other, hearts pounding in their chests and breathing roughly.

As much as Kurt may have run the idea over in his mind, he couldn't understand how it was possible that this had, in fact, happened.

He felt Blaine's arms wrapping around him. He leaned into the touch. They laid together for a few minutes while their breathing calmed down. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's damp hair and placed kisses along his neck and ear sweetly.

It felt safer and more comfortable than Kurt had felt in a long time. He had never been held like that before, warmed by the feeling of Blaine's strong arms. He wanted to stay on that bed in the back of the bar for hours, but he knew he needed to get home.

He started to break the hold Blaine had on him and stood up. He didn't say anything.

Blaine stood up too, getting dressed alongside him.

They walked out of the bar together. They were in the parking lot when Blaine finally spoke.

"Kurt? Um...can I see you again? Tomorrow maybe? I don't work. We can get coffee or something."

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't think that's a good idea."

The color drained from Blaine's face. "Why not?"

"Because. We don't need to. This was fun, fancy boy, let's just leave it at that, huh?" Kurt started towards his car.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called, chasing after him. He grabbed Kurt's arm, but Kurt jerked it away.

"Look, I don't want to talk. I'm fucking exhausted and just want to go home."

He didn't want to turn to look at Blaine. He didn't want to know if he looked hurt, if there were tears in Blaine's eyes like there were in his.

"Just leave me alone."

Kurt got in his car and slammed the door and sped off, leaving Blaine standing in the lot dumbfounded and, in a strange way, heartbroken by someone that wasn't even his.

Kurt made his way home, head pounding at tears falling more freely than they had in years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) Here's an update, sorry it's been a little longer than some of my other updates have taken and that it's shorter, I'm just really busy lately. I hope you like it.**

He wouldn't go talk to him.

Kurt was sitting in his math class and thinking about that night because there really wasn't room to think about much else. He had lost his virginity, which he would never admit he thought was a big deal. And he lost it to Blaine...Blaine...Blaine something. He didn't even know his last name. He couldn't tell his dad, he would be so disappointed in him. His dad always gave Kurt the "Use Protection and Don't Throw Yourself Around Because You Matter," talks because he was certain that Kurt's lifestyle needed to involve these precautions. Kurt never told him otherwise.

But he would not, under any circumstances, go and find Blaine again. He didn't need someone like Blaine in his life. And that's exactly what he would keep telling himself.

Kurt made his way out to the bleachers during lunch. Most of the Skanks were already there.

One of the girls was talking about her night with some thirty year old trucker who took her out for drinks and how great it was. The other girls all agreed it must have been a hell of a good time. Instead of pulling snarky comments about upholding her reputation, Kurt stayed silent. Honestly, he didn't care to hear her story and he didn't want to admit what he really thought about her escapades.

The bell rang and they were on their way inside but Quinn stopped him. "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged it off and kept going. "Nothing," he called back. "Just exhausted."

"From what?" she asked with a smirk and a laugh. "Homework?"

"Yeah, actually," he retorted. "I actually, you know, do work in school."

"Aw, good for you, Kurt. What an exemplary young student you've become."

He rolled his eyes and walked away. There was no use in talking to her about his lie or what was actually bothering him. It ruined his standing either way. So he kept on walking.

Blaine got back to his dorm at Dalton after his morning classes that day and immediately threw his blazer across the room, undid his tie and threw it in a wrinkled heap on the ground, and undid the top buttons of his white dress shirt. He had an hour before his next class, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

He was in the process of undoing his belt when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened up to reveal his one of his best friends, Jeff. Jeff was on the Warbler council for Dalton's glee club and was always the person that Blaine would go to talk about everything with after his transfer here.

"Blaine, don't even try to act like nothing's wrong because I know you a lot better than that," he said, pushing him through the doorway.

"Sure, come on in," Blaine mumbled under his breath as Jeff flopped down in the chair by Blaine's desk.

"Spill," he said, kicking his feet up.

Blaine sighed and went to lay on his bed. He decided to spill some of the story, because he knew there was no point in hiding anything from Jeff, but saved the dirty details. There was no use in including those either.

And what a predicable response he received.

"Stay away from him," Jeff stated. "No use in being around someone like that, they're bound to be trouble."

"Maybe your right," Blaine started.

"Of course I'm right!" Jeff said, standing up. "I'm always right. Catch you later, buddy."

Blaine chewed his bottom lip and thought about it. Stay away from him? After what happened, why did that seem so hard?

They were out for a smoke during the last hour of school when they all decided to confront him.

"Kurt, c'mon. Just spill, don't try to bullshit us and lie and say something like you're 'tired from homework.'"

Kurt rolled his eyes and blew a stream of smoke out before dropping the end on the ground and rubbing it out.

"It was just a guy, all right? A stupid guy that I met last night."

That got their attention. He was immediately bombarded with all sorts of questions- what he looked like, how old he was, where they met, all of that. He answered most of the questions but reserved what he needed to. He didn't need to tell them that it was a boy who happened to be named Blaine who attends a private school and works as a librarian in his free time. What there was left to tell wasn't a lot, but it was the regular amount of details that the Skanks could usually divulge to one another, so they didn't suspect much.

"And your still thinking about him because...?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm not!" Kurt exclaimed. "You guys are the ones who keep bugging me about him. Like I said, I'm fucking exhausted. I was with this guy last night and he kept me out late so I couldn't finish my English homework."

"Aw, you poor thing," one of them mocked.

He turned on his heel. He needed to find himself less annoying people to be around, maybe some friends who he didn't have to watch every single thing he said around.

Before he knew what was happening, he was in his car and he was driving to Westerville. He didn't care what they said, he just knew that if he kept going, he would end up at Dalton Academy by 2:45 sharp. Just in time for classes to get out.

He didn't know what he was thinking, and he didn't really have capacity to think rationally. So he just kept going.

He got more than a couple second glances, a couple wondering glances as he made his way from where he parked his car around the corner, across the school's campus, and to the front door of the building. He guessed that skinny jeans and leather jackets were probably not the most common uniform accessories, his pink hair and pierced ears not common physical attributes. But all he did was thought, Fuck it, and continued his way inside.

There was a desk to his left when he entered the building, and an older woman was occupying the seat behind it. He tried to sneak past her when he heard a loud, stern "Ahem" from behind him. He closed his eyes and calmly turned around, giving the woman what he hoped would be a sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm, uh, just here to see someone, no big deal," he said, gesturing towards the hallways as students started filing out.

"Do you have a pass?" the woman asked, unhumored.

"Uh...yeah, I do. So if you don't mind," Kurt said, inching towards where the students were coming from.

"Now just a minute, young man," the woman said, standing up. "You get over here and show me this pass of yours."

He sighed. "Sure thing. Uh..." he started digging in his pockets for some paper but came up empty. "Gosh, I guess I lost it," he said, starting to come up with a story of what must have happened to his "pass."

He didn't know that a familiar face was watching from around the corner. Blaine had just gotten out of Calculus and turned the corner outside of his classroom to see Kurt standing with his back to him. He chewed his bottom lip, wanting to run to the boy and hug him out of longing while also wanting to slap him across the face- hard- while also just turning, walking away, and never seeing him again.

"...so you see, that's what must have happened. It's all just a big misunderstanding. So I really must be going to see this...friend...of mine, uh..." he once again started backing away only to bump into a force coming from the opposite direction.

"I believe he was looking for me," Blaine told their school's secretary. "I'll take it from here, Mrs. Ryerson."

She immediately got a huge smile on her face. "Of course, Mr. Anderson..." She went back behind her desk.

Kurt turned around quickly, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine. "Anderson?"

Blaine dropped his smile and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Can we talk?" Kurt asked quietly, looking around at the other students cautiously.

Blaine was silent for a minute. Finally he motioned for Kurt to follow him with his hand. "C'mon. Let's make it quick."


End file.
